


Uninvited Party Guest

by Prince_Ash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Attempting Rape, Dipper is in way over his head, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Molestation, bill being a butt, demon, demon everywhere, demon here, demon there, like always, mabel be keppen some secrets, oops my hand slipped, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ash/pseuds/Prince_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons here, Demons there, Demons every where! Dipper and Mabel find that Gravity falls has been overrun by demons! Their only ally is a very sketchy demon named Bill who seems to be keeping more secrets than ever.</p><p>Rated M for Language, Violence and Molestation. Please read with causion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a chapter so fast before i'm actually really proud of myself! I hope you guess like it! I plan on having fun with this story!

Mabel Pines only lied when it came to two things, presents and surprise parties. As it was only a week before her and her brother's birthday she did nothing but lie as she ran from here to there arranging a party fit for two almost-21-year-olds. Despite what he said, Dipper needed this. He needed a big party at a bar with friends to take his mind off work, and Mabel knew it. Dipper was 20-years-old with three jobs and not to mention his classes that would be starting back up much too soon. He was swamped and it was showing. The bags under his eyes, the redness of his eyes from passing out at one in the morning with his contacts still in, his pale face from just over all not taking care of himself, it all showed and it worried Mabel. A lot.

It was 8:30 in the morning when Dipper finally came down stairs to join the rest of the Pines family in the kitchen. That, of course only consisted of his sister Mabel who was already handing him a hot cup of coffee which he took with a 'thanks', his Great Uncle Stanly who was reading the paper, and last but not least his Great Uncle Stanford who was reading a book on Japanese supernatural folk lore.

"Morning," Dipper yawned as he sat down in between Mabel and Ford. Stan looked up from his paper.

"You look like shit." Stan stated bluntly earning a glare from both Ford and Mabel.

"So, Dipper have you figured out what this week's video is gonna be about?" Mabel asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"I was thinking of doing Demons for the next few videos. I mean there is a lot of information on the subject and can be pretty useful." Dipper shrugged as he checked his phone. He had started a web show about two years ago. The popularity had increased in a very short amount of time. He mostly just talked on the supernatural and how to protect yourself and the basics that most people should know. Ford put his place marker in his book and closed it to look over at the two.

"I've met a demon or two before." He said catching both the attention of the twins and his own brother who pretended like he wasn't listening.

"Grunckle Ford you've seen so much stuff like that I'm honestly not surprised." Mabel smirked, and she was right. Ford had not only written journal after journal about the paranormal but he had also been into other dimensions for years. "But why are you so interested in demons all of a sudden?"

"Well I was just reading a book the other day and it came across the subject of demons and I thought that it would be a good topic. I mean people should know more about them to stay safe and all." Dipper explained, Ford nodded.

"Yes but not all demons are harmful." He spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked a little confused. Sure he had never met a demon before but from what he had read they seemed to be dangerous, heartless creatures.

"Well in most media demons are portrayed as beings that want nothing more than to cause havoc, when in reality most of them are well behaved. Most of them want nothing more than power. To obtain that power they make deals with humans. They will do something for the human and in return the human will do something for them. But if the human has nothing that interests the demon then they human can resort to offering up their soul." Ford said and took a sip of his coffee. "Now don't get me wrong there are quite a few demons out there that would love nothing more than to reek havoc all on this earth. And not to mention a lot of them will trick you. They will make a deal for one thing but go behind your back and do something different."

"Yeah so no making deals Dipper." Mabel pointed at him.

"Why me?"

"Cause you're the one person in the room that's dumb enough to try something like that." She huffed bluntly.

"Well, that's enough weirdo talk for me." Stan said as he stood up to clean his coffee mug and put away his paper. "You two should get ready shop opens in five." He said and walked off to go set up for opening. Dipper and Mabel walked off to their rooms. Ever since Ford came back he resided in the old room that Dipper and Mabel once fought over. The old room that the wax figured use to take place in was now a work room for both Dipper and Mabel. A place where they could run their small businesses. Their room also had two small areas closed off with tarps hanging from the ceiling that worked as changing rooms. After both became teens and hit puberty they were no longer that comfortable to change in front of one another.

Dipper threw on his normal shirt and jacket, with shorts and his hat. Mabel pulled her lama sweater over her head and smiled down at it. A brown headband to match, then jeans. The two ran down stairs to start the day. Wendy and Soos were already there. It was Monday so Dipper was stuck with cash register duty. About ten minutes after opening and Stan was already pulling a tour group though the shop, Soos was fixing a toilet that a kid had stuffed a severed doll head in. Mabel and Wendy were having a random dance party and blaring the song Bombastic by Bonnie McKee. Dipper was happily reading a book on demons he had borrowed from Ford. The bell from the door made Dipper pick his head up. In walked a girl with long striking red hair. She wore a tight tank top and what looked like booty shorts. She smiled at Dipper who, politely, smiled back. She went over to the book shelf with confident strides. As if she know exactly what she wanted. She grabbed a book and walked over to Dipper.

"Is that all?" Dipper asked, looking down he saw that it was the book he had published almost a year ago. It was a thrilling story about a girl who fought the paranormal and supernatural with her Merman boyfriend who was able to grow legs on land all in search of her long lost twin brother who actually was going to be the main villain in the second book. Wright what you know.

"Maybe, if you sign it that is, Dipper Pines." She smirked at him. His face grew a light pink from embarrassment.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course, I'm a huge fan." She said and leaned on the counter a bit. "I love your web show. It's great. When I heard you had a book I just had to find it. Low and behold I find The Dipper Pines working at the shop I go to buy the book at." Dipper smiled and chuckled.

"That is pretty cool." He said and grabbed the book. "Here let me see if I have a pen."

"I have one." The girl said as she pulled a pen from behind her.

"Cool trick." Dipper laughed and took the pen.

"Oh, I'm full of tricks." She smirked, Dipper smiled and started to sign the book.

"Whats your name?"

"Ariel." He wrote a quick 'Thanks for your love and support, Ariel. -Dipper Pines' in a bright almost glowing green ink with a cute little doodle of a smiley face. "So if you don't mind me asking, what is this week's video about?"

"Well I guess I can spoil a little for you. The next few are going to be about demons."

"How interesting, I heard a rumor that the things you talk about in your videos end up in you books. I assume book two is gonna have a demon here and there?"

"Actually," Dipper chuckled embarrassingly, "I haven't started writing book two yet. Don't tell my editor. I just have a lot of plot holes to fix before I can start."

"Oh I completely understand. Just like in life plot holes are mans worst enemy."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked a little curious.

"Well someone can plot out how they plan their day, or week, or even their life to go. But one person or one unexpected mistake can cause all of it to fall. Just like in a book, you can write a great story but even the slightest plot hole can make it all come crashing down."

"Hm, I never thought about it like that before. It's a cool analogy." Dipper smiled, the girl pulled out the money for the book and put it right in Dippers hand.

"I got to go, but I'd love to meet up again some time." She smiled.

"Yeah that would be great! Um sorry what was your name again?"

"It's Ariel."

"Ariel, well I hope we can hang out another time Ariel." Dipper smiled, Ariel got her new book and walked out with a calm smile and a wave bye.

"Very flirty." Mabel snickered.

"Much wow." Wendy chuckled.

"Who's flirting?" Dipper glared in confusion.

"You and Ariel~" Mabel smirked as she drew out the girls name.

"She was only being nice." Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah and I bet she was thinking about so many 'nice' things to do with you." Wendy laughed, Mabel toppled over in laughter at Wendy's comment. Dipper on the other hand was not impressed. He grumbled and went to put the money in the register only to find that Ariel had hid a small white slip of paper in between two bills. It had seven numbers on it and a small wink face. Wow. Maybe Ariel was flirting with him. Dipper smiled and stuffed the white paper and pen into his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But when it came to her... maybe Dipper didn't know his sister like he thought he did.

Dipper Pines had a scar on his right side, going from below his arm pit to above his abdomen. He gave a sigh as he stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked down at his scar. The memory was fuzzy. Like as if he had blacked out. He remembered a voice screaming at him. As if it was mad at him. He couldn't remember what it was saying though. He had asked Mabel, she said it was a bear attack. Yet, he had a nagging feeling that that was not true. He asked Stan and Ford but both of them said the same. He supposed a bear attack was possible. He did spend a lot of time in the woods. Maybe he just wasn't carful one day?

Dipper finished drying his hair and was about to put his shirt on when his phone buzzed. He looked to see a text from his parents. He picked up his phone to read the text from his mother. 'Hey sweetie, your father and I were wondering what you and your sister were planning to do for your birthday.'

'you hav to talk to mabel bout that mom' He typed and sent it, when he didn't get a reply he put his phone back down and continued to put his clothes on.  He then put his phone in his pocket and walked out, putting up his towel and dirty clothes. He looked to see if his sister was in the living room or outside before he slipped out of the backdoor and to his car.

When Dipper arrived at his destination he parked and knocked on the door. He had expected a butler like person to open it. Instead Pacifica herself was the one to greet Dipper with a scowl. "Yes?" She snapped, Dipper ignored her harsh tone.

"I want to know what you got Mabel for her birthday." Dipper said cutting to the chase.

"What? So you can put your name on it? No way." She hissed at him.

"No so I can get an idea on what to get her." Dipper sighed, Pacifica raised a brow.

"Why didn't you just call up Grenda or Candy?"

"Well I assumed you would know more about Mabel then them, being her girlfriend and all." Dipper said and sighed in fake sadness. "Oh well I guess I was wrong. Looks like you can't help me." He said as he turned and began to walk back to his car.

"Wait!" Dipper stopped in his tracks a small smirk of victory falling onto his lips. "If you think I'm going to let you ruin her birthday cause you're to dense to find  your own twin sister an adequate present then you obviously don't know who I am." She hissed then went back inside her house. Dipper was about to walk in after her but she came back out with her purse and car keys. "Get in." She said pointing to a silver convertible.

"Where to?" Dipper asked as Pacifica got into the driver's seat.

"The mall, it's like an hour away in the next town over but so worth it." She replied putting on a par of sun glasses. Dipper sighed and got into the car without arguing.

When they got to the mall Dipper's phone buzzed with a text from Mabel. It was a picture of Ariel's number captioned 'what do we have here mr i wasnt flirting????' Dipper let out a groan and put his phone back in his pocket. Mabel was going through his stuff again. He hated when she did that. It always annoyed him. He followed Pacifica into a random clothing store. Dipper picked up a blue sweater with stars all over it.

"This looks like something Mabel would wear." Dipper said showing it to Pacifica who immediately scoffed at it.

"Please Dipper, Mabel is much to creative to wear a store bought sweater." Dipper gave an annoyed sigh. He knew she was right and that's what really annoyed him. Dipper looked through so much stuff but he still didn't know what to get his sister. How did she do this? She always knew what he wanted and he didn't even need to say it. But when it came to her... maybe Dipper didn't know his sister like he thought he did. He shook the thought out of his head. No, that wasn't it. Dipper just sucked at shopping. Yeah that's it. Dipper looked over at a sweater that caught his eye. The familiar pink animal on the front gave him the most perfect idea ever. Dipper went back over to Pacifica.

"I know exactly what to get her, but we're not gonna find it here." He said pulling Pacifica out of the shop.

...

Mabel Pines typed the number from the white paper into her phone and hit the call button. Her wide grin showed just how excited she was. "Hello?" Asked a voice on the other end.

"Hi! My name is Mabel, I'm Dipper's sister! Your Ariel right?"

"Yes," Mabel smiled and took out a pen and paper.

"In a few days I'm throwing a surprise birthday party for me and my brother at the night club. It would be so awesome if you could come!" Ariel let out a low chuckle.

"That sounds wonderful. Do you mind if I brought my brother along? I hate to have fun without him."

"Yeah! The more people the more fun! I just need your first and last names so I can put you on the guest list!"

"Ariel and Alex Hirsch." Mabel quickly wrote down their names.

"Awesome! I'll text you the details later! Remember to keep this a secret from Dipper!" Mabel said then giggled a good bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOPS LOOKS LIKE I DIDN'T HIT 1000 WORDS BUT THAT'D OK CAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE AWESOME YOU JUST WAIT


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My oven is broke. Go fix it."

Bill Cipher was not in the mood to dirty his hands today, but if this low level scum of a demon didn't give him what he wanted then that was exactly what he was gonna have to do. "Look Rebecca, I'm having a bad day, okay? Just tell me what I want to know and you can be on your way." The short haired girl in front of him gave him a glare.

"I may not be a deal demon, Cipher, but that doesn't mean I do things for free." She crossed her arms.

"How about in exchange for information I let you walk away alive, Sugar?" Bill hissed out her last name, her eyes glowed red and pink flames erupted from her hands from anger. She let out a sigh to calm herself down. Her eyes calmed back to a light blue and the flames faded away. She knew Bill was of a much higher rank then her and that she wouldn't last five minutes in a fight with him.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Where are the demons going and why?"

"Gravity Falls and I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean that you know who went to gravity falls cause someone told them there was gonna be a power serge there and now everyone wants in on it."

"Is there gonna be a power serge?"

"Heck if I know. Anything else?"

"That's all for now." Rebecca gave him a mock solute and disappeared in an eruption of pink flame. Great, just great. The last thing he needed was trouble in Gravity Falls. He gave out a sigh and focused his energy. He let his blue flames engulf him as he transported himself right in front of a small pizza shop in down town Waverly Place. He straightened out his bow tie and walked in. he went up to the register where a girl with shoulder length black hair and white eyes stood with a smile.

"What can I get you sir?" She asked sweetly, Bill looked around before he spoke.

"Information."

"And your form of payment?"

"Depends, what do you want?"

"Information and a little help." The woman, Maoko Takeuchi, walked to the back of the store and Bill followed. "I want to know if you know who is planning on going to Gravity Falls anytime soon."

"Their already there."

"What? Already?" Maoko asked shocked, "How do you know?"

"Rebecca told me."

"As in Sugar? You know better than to trust her word Cipher!"

"That's rude!" Hissed a voice, a pink flame erupted in the room. When it died down Rebecca appeared from it. "My information is valid!"

"Both of you hush, Maoko, what else was it you wanted?" Bill asked, Maoko stopped glaring at Rebecca long enough to look over at Bill.

"I'm running low on power, Bill I need help. I can't hold my material form much longer." Maoko said with a look of pure worry on her face. Bill nodded and held out is hand. Maoko took it and Bill's arm erupted in a blue flame. It traveled down to Maoko's arm. When it hit her skin it changed from blue to orange. Maoko let out a sigh of relief.

"You're a deal demon Maoko, why don't you just make deals to gain power?" Rebecca asked after the two let go.

"It's against my beliefs." Rebecca shook her head in disappointment. "Okay Bill, what do you need?"

"There is a rumor that Gravity Falls is gonna have a power serge soon. I want to know if that's true or not."

"I don't know for sure but I know how we can find out." Maoko smiled and grabbed both Bill and Rebecca's hands. In a flash of orange, blue, and pink flames they teleported in front of what looked to be an old library. Bill recognized it. They were at the Gravity Falls library in town. Great. "This library has a book that was written by a priest back in the sixteen hundreds." Maoko smiled, she then made a walking cane appear out of flame. "It has a lot to do with demon related prophecies and stuff. If Gravity Falls is gonna have a power serge this book is gonna know about it." Maoko said as she walked in using her cane to guide her. Bill and Rebecca walked in after her. Maoko went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but do you have a copy of Power Prophecies?" Maoko asked the man at the desk.

"We did but the last person that borrowed it never returned it." He shrugged, Maoko went back over to Bill and Rebecca.

"Well that was a bust." She groaned, Bill sighed.

"Maybe not." The two lower demons raised their brows in confusion. "Follow me." He said and walked off. The two girls followed him. He lead them to a nightclub. Maoko halted to a stop. The other two looked over at her.

"The energy signal is off the charts in there. There are a ton of high rank demons in there." She said sounding a bit frightened. "I don't know if this is such a good idea Bill. I mean Rebecca and I are really low class demons and your probably the most hated demon in hell."

"Please, no one is gonna start a scene with all those humans watching. Their powerful not dumb." Bill replied and walked in. Maoko reluctantly walked in after him and Rebecca. They walked up to the counter where a man was cleaning glasses.

"What can I get for you three?" He asked with a smile.

"The real question is what can I do for you to get some information, Glenn Eichler." Bill smirked, the man looked up at him with a matching smirk.

"My oven is broke. Go fix it."

"Lead the way good man." The bar tinder, Glenn, lead the three others to the back where a sleeping dragon like beast lay on the floor. Bill's hands erupted into his normal blue flame. Waking up a dragon is always fun. Not really. Bill sent a small shock wave to the dragon. Its eyes flew open. It breathed a mighty ball of fire and smoke at the four demons. Bill used his own magic to shield them from the flames. Glenn yelled at the dragon in Latin. It stopped and looked over at him.

"Oh dear!" It said in a soft voice. It slowly morphed into a small girl. "I must have fallen asleep!" She giggled, "waking up from a five year nap sure can make a girl grouchy!"

"Thanks for the help Cipher, now what can I do you for?" Glenn asked, Bill turned to him.

"The serge, is it going to happen yes or no?" He spoke, cutting to the chase.

"Oh most definitely, Gravity Falls has always had a dormant supply of mystical powers hidden within it for centuries." Glenn began, "the only problem is that no one could ever find it. But see the pulses have gotten stronger. It's slowly becoming active."

"Exactly how much power are we talking here?"

"Enough to make an ant into an all powerful god." Bills eyes widened.

"Thanks for the info Glenn. Come on guys we need to get going." Bill said as he hurried back into the main aria with the girls right behind him. Thoughts rushed though his head. This was bad. Extremely bad. All of a sudden Bill smashed into another person. "Sorry I didn't se-"

"Bill?" The voice made Bill's head snap up.

"Mabel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the end is a bit rushed m dad is yelling at me to go to bed as i type this XD its ike 1:31am oOPS


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happy birthday nerd." Pacifica smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!!!! I HAVE REWRITTEN CHAPTERS 1-3 AND ADDED SOME THINGS BECAUSE I MADE A PLOT HOLE SO PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THOSE THREE CHAPTERS BEFORE YOU READ HIS ONE!!! Thank you! Also I have added character designs to Ariel, Alex, Rebecca, & Maoko. Plus my version of Bill!

Mabel Pines is in a bind. The party is tonight yet her work-a-holic brother has no intentions of leaving the house. She had to get him out somehow! At the moment she was in the kitchen wrapping her present to him. Grunckle Stan and Grunckle Ford sat next to her drinking their morning coffee. "You could just drug him and blind fold him." Stan shrugged earning a disapproving look from his brother.

"I'm not going to drug my brother, Grunckle Stan." Mabel sighed, Stan just rolled his eyes mumbling about how kids these days make things harder than they have to be.

"Just guilt trip him." Ford said, "you do it all the time."

"I don't guilt trip people!" Mabel said in defense. "I just use my natural charm!"

"Yeah, sure, 'charm'." Stan laughed earning a stern look from Mabel.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go con my brother into going." She said putting the present on top of the refrigerator. She walked out and to the work room that her brother had been hiding away in since last night. He was typing away at his computer. Either writing his book or his video ideas. "Hey Bro-Bro." Mabel smiled as she sat down at her desk. He looked over at her with a yawn.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Like six in the morning."

"Shit, for real?" Dipper said looking at the clock on his computer. "Wow, time sure does fly when you're having fun."

"Yeah, 'fun'." Mabel mumbled to herself, "any who, so I say after work today we go off to that night club."

"Mabel our birthday isn't till next week, we're not old enough to drink yet."

"They don't have to know that."

"They check ID Mabel."

"I know the bartender. I made his girlfriend's birthday present so he owes me." Mabel smirked at Dipper who just looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't know Mabel, I have a lot of work to do." Mabel let out a groan.

"Please Dipper?" She begged, Dipper sighed and said "fine" earning a hug from his sister. He left the work room behind Mabel and then went up stairs to get dressed. After putting on his normal attire he walked down to the store part of the house to start the day. It was actually a pretty slow day. Stan and Mabel lead tours, Wendy worked the register, Dipper stocked the shelves, Soos installed a new drink machine, and Ford's lab only blew up once the whole day (that's a new record for him). When the day was over Mabel almost dragged Dipper into the car. When they got to the night club Dipper groaned at the sight of a "Happy Birthday Pines Twins!!" sign in front of the building.

"You didn't," Dipper groaned out looking at Mabel who had a large grin on her face.

"Oh, I did." She giggled happily. When they parked Dipper saw a smirking Pacifica at the door. Dipper let out another loud groan as he realized what was going on. Mabel laughed at this noise of annoyance. They got out and walked over to Pacifica. Mabel gave her a big hug with a smile. They went in and the party was able to start. Dipper walked in to see so many faces screaming birthday praises for the two. It wasn't even five minutes in when he saw Pacifica coming to him.

"Happy birthday nerd." Pacifica smiled as she handed him a small card. He opened it to find a fifty dollar bill inside.

"Did you get Mabel another charm?" Dipper smirked, referring to the charm bracelet Pacifica had gotten Mabel three years ago and started getting her charms for it.

"It was a pig this year, speaking of I have your gift to her outside. I talked the bartender into letting me bring it in just for the party." Pacifica said and pulled out her phone from her pocket. "Go get your sister." Dipper nodded and did as she said. He pulled his sister from her friends and over to Pacifica.

"What's with the tugging bro-bro?" Mabel asked as she took another bite of her sugar cookie.

"My birthday present to you." Dipper smiled, Pacifica snapped her fingers and a tall man walked in from the back door. In his arms was a small brown baby pig. Mabel let out a soft, long, squeak. She ran to the man and snatched the piglet from him.

"Oh my god Dipper!! He's so cute!!" Mabel screamed as she hugged the pig. Back when they were twelve they tried to go home with the pig but their parents wouldn't allow it. Their parents ended up shipping him off to a farm and selling him. Mabel was devastated. She had always talked about getting another one but never really got around to it. "Thank you so much!" Mabel said as she hugged Dipper tightly. The pig squeaked with joy.

"Cool pig." Said a cool voice. Dipper turned to see the familiar striking red hair and glowing purple eyes.

"Ariel!" Dipper smiled, "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Yeah, your sister called me, my brother is here too." As if on cue a boy with the same red hair and purple eyes walked over.

"Hello, I'm Alex. Alex Hirsch."

"He's my twin." Ariel said, Mabel's eyes perked up.

"That's so cool! Me and Dipper are twins too!"

Dipper rolled his eyes with a smile, "well we are having our birthdays on the same day so I assume they already knew that." Mabel gave him a light punch in the arm that caused hit to laugh.

"Can I pet him?" Ariel asked looking at the small pig in Mabel's arms. Mabel nodded and Ariel rubbed her hand across the pig's head. "I always wanted a pig growing up." Ariel smiled up at Mabel. Alex chuckled a little, most likely recalling fond childhood memories. It was at that moment the song had changed to the Cupid Shuffle. Mabel gasped and pulled Dipper to the dance floor still with her pig in hand. They were half way to the dance floor when a taller man smashed into Mabel almost making her drop her new pig, who in turn squeaked in shock.

"Sorry I didn't see-"

"Bill?" Mabel asked in pure disbelief when she saw the man's face.

"Mabel?"

"Mabel, you know this guy?" Dipper asked with a raised brow. He had never seen the blond before. Or at least he never remembered seeing the blond man.

"Um, yeah, he's a customer of mine that byes some of my stuff!" Mabel said quickly, Dipper gave her a questioning look. She seemed a little off. But Mabel would never lie to him... would she? Dipper shrugged it to the back of his mind and held out is hand to the man.

He smiled and said, "hello, my name's Dipper Pines. It's nice to meet you." The man looked at him with a look of... pain?

"Bill Cipher," he said and took Dipper's hand to shake it. The warmth in his hand gave Dipper this odd feeling. Like as if he had felt this warmth before from the past. But that was just another thought that was shrugged to the back of his head that night.

"So Bill what are you doing here?" Mabel asked with what seemed like a forced smile.

"I'm just in town for a few days, don't worry over it." Bill brushed her off. He looked over at Dipper and nodded at him then went on his way. The two girls behind him smiled sadly at Dipper and Mabel.

"Happy birthday," said the black haired one. They both then ran after Bill.

"That was weird..." Dipper said to Mabel, who turned to him and smiled.

"Just forget about them, let's go enjoy the party!" Mabel said shooing him off to go mingle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long guys! My birthday was the 8th then homecoming week was right after and school is evil and inspiration is hard


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And we want to protect you, Dipper." Ariel said and put a light hand on his shoulder. "But we can only do that if you let us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! So I changed the rating and the warnings in the tags and stuff SO PLEASE GO LOOK AT THAT BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER This chapter contains Triggers of molestation

Dipper Pines just had a great day. Or at least the last part of the day. His sister Mabel had thrown them a birthday party that definitely kicked ass, despite the fact that Dipper didn't normally enjoy parties. This one was pretty awesome. He walked with a contempt smile on his face into the small convenience store (Not the haunted one). He needed to get some things before he went home. Mabel had gone to Pacifica's house with Candy and Grenda. Almost 21 and she still had sleepovers. Dipper smiled at the thought. He then wondered what almost-21-year-olds girls did at sleepovers. He shrugged the thought  away and picked up his things. Milk, pancake mix, candy for Mable, Pitt Cola, and the Ingredients for Mable Juice. He went up and paid for his items.

He walked out the store when he heard a small whimper. He turned down an ally and followed the noise. It might have just been a cat but you never know. He walked slowly and quietly over to a box. He could see feathers poking out of the top. He slowly opened it to find a baby griffin. It looked up at it with a look of fear. Dipper held is hand out slowly for the creature. It sniffed him then slowly held its head to his hand. Dipper kneeled down and pet the small animal. It purred and coed happily.

When a foot step was heard the animal sat up and hissed then tried to fly away. Dipper then saw the problem. He had broken his wing. Behind him the footsteps grew louder. Dipper turned to see a large man and a very small woman. They smirked over at him. He picked up the small griffin who was still hissing harshly.

"Hush now dear, we're not going to hurt your human." The woman said with a smooth voice that could have brought a man to his knees. And it almost did so. The griffin quieted down but continued to glare and the two who were coming closer. The woman ran her long sharp nails across Dipper's cheek, sending a chill down his spine. The man came even closer and ran his large hand over his waist. The griffin started biting at the woman's hand, its neck not tall enough to actually nip at her.

"Wh-Who are you people." Dipper cursed himself for stuttering.

"Two horribly hungry people." The woman whispered in his ear. When she put her hand on his the griffin took this moment to chomp down on her fingers drawing blood. She let out a scream of pain and ripped away from him. Her hands caught on fire as her anger rose to dangerous levels.

"Demon," Dipper whispered as the realization struck.

"That wasn't very fast." Said the man as his claws dug into Dipper's sides. Dipper let out a pained noise. The griffin started screaming again. The man then grabbed Dipper's arms making him drop the baby griffin. Both him and the griffin made a noise of surprise. The girl's fire disappeared as her superior smirk  returned to her face. Dipper struggled and kicked at her as she came closer. She came up to him and ran her hand down his chest to the end of his shirt.

"Get the hell off me!" Dipper screamed as he struggled more against the man holding him tightly. But his grip didn't loosen. _These were demons. Shouldn't they be trying to make deals? Are they trying to eat me?_ Questions racked Dipper mind as the woman's hands ran across him. It whats when her cool hands touched his warm flesh that he tried to kick her more yet to no avail.

"If you would just calm down, sweet heart, we'll make you feel good." She whispered to him as her hands traveled lower. Tears threatened to fall when he heard his name.

"Dipper!" He heard two voices scream. The woman's hands left him as she turned around and threw flames at who or whatever was behind her. It was then that her whole body was engulfed in bright, almost unnatural red flames. Her bloody unearthly and inhuman screams sent shivers down Dipper's spine as she disappeared. Dipper looked to see the owners of the voice was Ariel and Alex. Their hands erupted in red flames. The demon holding Dipper gasped in what seemed like horror. Alex used his fire to burn the man behind Dipper. Dipper fell to the ground when the grip holding him. Ariel ran over to him and kneeled beside him. He was shaking and his tears fell slowly. The griffin ran over and nuzzled up to him. Dipper let out a shaky breath.

"What..." he stopped to think what question he should ask first. "What just happened?"

"Those were demons, an incubus and a succubus." Alex said as he looked around to see if there were any other unfriendly things. When he deemed they were alone he reached to put a friendly hand on Dipper's shoulder but Ariel stopped him and shook her head 'no'. Signaling to Alex not to touch Dipper. He drew his hand back and away from him.

"I'll call Mabel." Ariel said as she pulled out her phone. Dipper looked up at her.

"No, don't call Mabel, I don't want to freak her out on her birthday. Let her hang out with the others." Dipper said with a little more voice this time. "I just want to go home." Ariel stood and held her hand out for him to take. He looked at it then her an took her hand. She helped him up and standing. Dipper held the baby griffin, Ariel and Alex lead him into his truck. Alex in the driver's seat then Ariel in the back with Dipper. They were half way to the Mystery Shack when Ariel broke the comfortable silence.

"Dipper, what happened tonight... it will most likely happen again." Dipper's head snapped up to look at her with wide, fearful eyes. "There are demons all over Gravity Falls and some of them want nothing more than to cause trouble."

"Are you guys-" Dipper almost choked on the word. Ariel and Alex looked over at each other.

"We are demons. We're protection demons." Alex said, Ariel nodded.

"And we want to protect you, Dipper." Ariel said and put a light hand on his shoulder. "But we can only do that if you let us."

Dipper thought over it then asked, "what do you want in return?"

"Nothing, we aren't deal demons. We are nothing like those savage soul stealing beasts." Ariel said with a slight role of her eyes and a smile. "We want to do this Dipper. But we can only use our magic to protect you if you let us." Ariel said as she held out her hand and it caught on fire. Red flames casted a bright glow in the care. Dipper's hand inched closer slowly then took it.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "UGH WHEN IS THE BILL DIPP" I can hear you all scream, WELL CALM YOUR TITTYS CAUSE ITS COMING!!! sheesh lol jk

**Author's Note:**

> 1,614 words!! wow!! new record for me lol ^^'


End file.
